With the acceleration of development of the Internet of things, the requirement on terminal sensors is higher and higher. The conventional sensor is generally bulky and inconvenient in use. The future sensors will be developed towards miniaturization, thin-film design and unmanaged state. The development trend requires a power supply system of the sensor to meet two characteristics of light and thin design, and perdurability, and a power supply assembly capable of being matched with the sensor is required.